criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another One Bites the Dust
Another One Bites the Dust is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twelfth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and first overall. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the arrest of the Heartbreaker for the murder of Mayor Ezekiel Havisham, Charity told the team they needed to uncover the true motivations behind the Mayor's murder before the city could recover. Knowing the storm would likely destroy evidence, Lawrence and the player headed out into the weather, searching around the town for any clues. Suddenly, they heard shouting from nearby and followed the sounds, only to find clockmaker Eustace Fitzgerald signalling for help. He then insisted that he went to check on his shop as the storm worsened, but find a dead body instead. They pushed on in, and eventually, found Deputy Mayor Josephine Caldwell, who was on the run for embezzling city funds, dead, her body stabbed repeatedly by clock hands. They first interrogated Eustace, who decreed that Josephine must've took shelter in his shop when the storm hit. They also interrogated factory owner Patrice Evans, who quarrelled with Josephine on how he ran his business, Cornelius's mother Genevieve Osborne, who believed Josephine was unfit to serve as she came from a poor background, and beat cop leading the manhunt for the victim, Travis Widdecombe. Moira and Draco also ascertained that the clock hands were a weapon of convenience for the killer, noting a struggle between the victim and her killer. As Lawrence and the player recapped the case, a note flew at them, an oath to kill Josephine. Lawrence soon collected the oath as evidence before the pair followed the direction of the wind to discover the origin of the oath. There, they found a garage on the banks of the Thames and entered, only to discover a shrine dedicated to the murders of Ezekiel and Josephine. After Hope was able to identify that Samantha Knight owned the garage, they suspected her, despite her insistence that she hadn't entered the garage in years. Aggressive Luddite Uriah Bertram, who attacked Moira and Cornelius, who also interrogated when it was discovered Josephine was a former Luddite. Genevieve was confronted when it was discovered she'd started a petition to overturn Ezekiel and Josephine, which Travis also signed. After Pedro helped identity the killer's profile, Antonio insisted that the winds had pushed Amethyst off the riverbanks and into the water. Antonio revealed that he'd seen Amethyst thrashing in the water and assumed the wind knocked her off, before he raced back to get his riverboat and rescue her. Antonio then steered his riverboat on the choppy waters and they eventually rescued Amethyst, who thanked them. Charity then suggested Amethyst take some time at home as the whole event was a blur to her. After discovering that Josephine left the Luddites and even threatened illegalize them, they confronted the angered Uriah, before discovering that Eustace was allowing Josephine to stay in his clock shop for a fee and that Patrice and the victim were sleeping together despite their differences. In the end, only one could be arrested, with the killer being exposed as the team's own cop, Travis Widdecombe. When confronted, Travis acted confused, insisting and pleading that they were friends and he'd never kill anyone. Lawrence then sighed and admitted he didn't want to arrest Travis either, but the odd were against him, and presented the evidence. Lawrence then pleaded with Travis to honour his oath and admit the truth, prompting Travis to snap and confess responsibility for the murders of Ezekiel and Josephine. Travis recounted his hatred for Mayor Havisham, as he'd previously revealed, but that he kept control over his feelings until Mayor Havisham's corrupt rule brought the death of Celine Rose. He insisted that Celine's death shone a light on the city's cruelty and that things had to change, and that he'd enact said change. Whilst working with Malcolm Farnsworth on his confession, Travis found Malcolm's notes and worked out Abraham was the Heartbreaker. He then approached Abraham with a proposition; kill Ezekiel for him and he wouldn't reveal his identity. Abraham then returned to Roaring Heights, killing Sheila Abernathy to remind himself of how to kill, thus explaining “Test No. 1” carved into her kidney. After Ezekiel was dead and Abraham kept to his side of the deal, Travis believed the city's worries were behind them, before Josephine was exposed for embezzling. When Josephine's crimes were exposed, Travis realized they were both corrupt. During the manhunt for Josephine, he was forced to shelter in the clock shop, where he found Josephine. To finish his mission, Travis pounced on Josephine and stabbed her repeatedly with the clock hands. He then erected the shrine in the abandoned garage as a keepsake of his mission. Shocked by the truth, Lawrence was forced to handcuff the beat cop. In court, Travis tried little to defend himself, only saying that Ravenedge would understand his plight in time. For mastermind the murder of Ezekiel Havisham, and the murder of Josephine Caldwell, Travis was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Haddid. Outside the courtroom, Charity revealed her sadness at Travis' actions, before Amethyst insisted she remembered; she was pushed into the water. Back in the foyer, Amethyst racked her mind to remember what happened, insisting she remembered a force pushing her back when she was sketching the stormy riverbanks for painting inspiration. Charity then told Amethyst to rest in the lounge as she and the player headed back to the dockyard to find proof of Amethyst's mystery assailant. There, as Charity's hair blew in the wind, they were able to recover fabric from Amethyst's coat on the wooden ledge of the banks and sent them to Pedro for analysis. Pedro then insisted that on the threads he'd found miniscule traces of DNA pertaining to both Amethyst and Luddite leader, Uriah Bertram. Draco then insisted he'd seen Uriah hiding out by the garage and prompted them to head there with him. They then confronted Uriah who confessed that he attempted to murder Amethyst, insisting that the Luddites would never be victorious while the police force existed, and that pushing Amethyst was his attempt to bring them down. Uriah then tried to swipe at Charity, but Draco calculated and told Charity to kick him in his patella. They then arrested Uriah afterwards where he was sentenced to ten years imprisonment for the attempted murder of Amethyst Villeneuve. Charity then congratulated Draco on his quick thinking. Meanwhile, Sienna approached the player and asked for help with her friend, prostitute Scarlett Pierre. The detective admitted that recent events had shown her the dangers of Scarlett's work and revealed that she wanted to do everything she could to help her leave prostitution once and for all. Knowing Scarlett had always been passionate about interior design, Sienna then accepted Antonio and the player's idea of finding a vacancy poster in town. Eventually, the trio retrieved a flyer outside Eustace's shop about hiring, then speaking to Eustace himself about the offer. Scarlett then reluctantly met with Eustace about the job. Eustace insisted that after the storm had damaged his shop, he needed a decorator and believed Scarlett would make a perfect fit. A giddy Scarlett then thanked them for the new chance in life and declared she would rush home to find her portfolio to present to Eustace. A few hours later, Amethyst approached the team with her packed bag as she was leaving Ravenedge to meet with her sister in France, like she'd revealed before. The profiler then left the building and insisted she'd be back before they knew it. As the storm started to clear and the sun shone down on Ravenedge, Charity applauded the team for their dedication and hard work throughout the night, and that even though they lost one of their own, they'd stay strong for the city and for each other. She then insisted that an election was to be held in Westfall soon following Ezekiel and Josephine's deaths and that they were required to head to the district. Summary Victim *'Josephine Caldwell' (found stabbed by clock hands) Murder Weapon *'Clock Hands' Killer *'Travis Widdecombe' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pin. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect reads Shakespeare. *The suspect likes riddles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has insomnia. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer likes riddles. *The killer wears a pin. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Clock Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Clock Tools, Torn Card; New Suspect: Eustace Fitzgerald) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address Info. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Factory Rivershore) *Investigate Factory Rivershore. (Clues: Blazer, Envelope, Faded Map) *Examine Blazer. (Result: Sketch of the Victim; New Suspect: Patrice Evans) *Question Patrice on the sketch of the victim in his blazer. *Examine Envelope. (Result: Angrily-Worded Letters) *Analyze Angrily-Worded Letters. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Genevieve Osborne) *Confront Genevieve over calling Josephine "unfit". *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Crossed Out Locations; New Suspect: Travis Widdecombe) *Speak to Travis, who was leading the manhunt. *Examine Clock Tools. (Result: Clock Hand) *Analyze Clock Hand. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Analyze Oath. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles; New Crime Scene: Ominous Garage) *Investigate Ominous Garage. (Clues: Broken Object, Torn Poster) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Garage Plaque) *Examine Garage Plaque. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Samantha Knight) *Interrogate Samantha on owning the garage. (Attribute: Samantha has insomnia) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Political Movement Poster) *Confront Genevieve on wanting to overthrow Mayor Havisham's rule. (Attribute: Genevieve has insomnia and reads Shakespeare) *Investigate Antique Clock. (Clues: Parcel, Faded Notepad) *Examine Parcel. (Result: Broken Clock; New Suspect: Uriah Bertram) *Confront Uriah over gifting Josephine a broken clock. (Attribute: Uriah likes riddles) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Genevieve's Petition Signatures) *Speak to Travis about signing Genevieve's petition. (Attribute: Travis has insomnia, reads Shakespeare, and likes riddles, Genevieve likes riddles) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Withered Dock. (Clues: Leather Satchel, Josephine's Purse, Small Box) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Mayoral Documents) *Analyze Mayoral Documents. (09:00:00) *Speak to Uriah about the victim's plans to illegalize the Luddites. (Attribute: Uriah has insomnia and reads Shakespeare) *Examine Josephine's Purse. (Result: Brassiere) *Speak to Patrice about sleeping with the victim. (Attribute: Patrice has insomnia, reads Shakespeare, and likes riddles) *Examine Small Box. (Result: Expensive Watch) *Confront Eustace over Josephine's gift. (Attribute: Eustace has insomnia, reads Shakespeare, and likes riddles) *Interrogate Samantha on her legal disputes. (Attribute: Samantha reads Shakespeare and likes riddles) *Investigate Murder Shrine. (Clue: Paper Pieces, Repair Tools) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Bloodstained Sketch) *Analyze Bloodstained Sketch. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pin) *Examine Repair Tools. (Result: Clock Face) *Analyze Clock Face. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (6/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (6/6) *See what Amethyst remembers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Withered Dock. (Clue: Wooden Post) *Examine Wooden Post. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Draco Blackwood) *Hear what Draco has seen. *Investigate Ominous Garage. (Clue: Car Bonnet) *Examine Car Bonnet. (Result: Axe) *Arrest Uriah for his murder attempt on Amethyst. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Sienna and see how you can help her. *Investigate Clock Shop. (Clue: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Vacancy Poster) *Analyze Vacancy Poster. (04:00:00) *Question Eustace about the job. (Reward: Decorating Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights